1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support hangers for attachment to the belt of the user.
2. Summary of the Invention
The support hanger of the present invention includes a flexible loop which is engaged over the belt of the user and has a vertical opening on the back thereof to permit the belt loop to extend into the flexible loop and engage over the belt to thus lock the support loop in a single position on the belt. A wire support including an eye is attached to the support loop for supporting devices to be carried by the hanger.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a hanger attachment for trouser belts which are locked to one belt loop of the trousers.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.